The Final Plume
by Empyrea
Summary: What do you think would have happened if Zidane wasn't dropped down to Gaia by Kuja? Would it really have meant Gaia's assimilation by Terra? Rated T just to be safe.


A/N: This is our first final fantasy fic, so, please go easy on us.

These are things we'd like clear now:

Words in italics: Narration

"…": Character's thoughts

*…*: Character's actions

[…]: The protagonist is mute for awhile, so, he talks, but, only his lips move

{…}: Author's note (don't worry, these will appear only once in a blue moon)

***: Well then, let's begin!

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy IX.

**1****st**** Plume: The Encounter**

_Alexandria, a busy city busy for a special occasion, the celebration of the birthday of the fairest lady in the country: Princess Garnet Til Alexandros, daughter of Queen Brahne, she was a good queen, or so people say. She shall be a canary soon…who, like Cornelia, wishes to be free herself from the shackles that bind her. She wishes to flee from the words of her father, King Leo and fly like a canary towards her beloved, but, to whence does Princess Garnet wish to fly to? And so, the wheels begin to turn even while the princess is still within her chamber and is laying to rest at a chair beside her window…_

Girl wearing a beautiful gown: *looking outside the window of her room*

_Suddenly, a woman with a shiny sword enters the room…_

Woman carrying a sword: It is time your majesty. *salutes to the girl* Queen Brahne wishes to see you shortly.

Girl wearing a beautiful gown: *looks at the woman* I understand, then, please inform my mother that I shall be there shortly.

Woman carrying a sword: *salutes* Understood, your highness.

_And just as the woman was about to leave the room…_

Girl wearing a beautiful gown: *extends out her right arm towards the woman with a sword* Wait, Beatrix.

Beatrix: *turns to the girl in a gown* Yes, Princess Garnet?

Garnet: …Is that all that my mother said?

Beatrix: Yes, I am sure.

Garnet: I see… *looks outside towards the window* You may leave, then.

Beatrix: *bows and then leaves the room*

Garnet: Mother…

_Meanwhile, in the middle of the busy city…_

Boy wearing a hat: *walking around* "I wonder if I'll make it for the play." Maybe, if I hurry, I might make it. *runs into the crowd towards the town square*

_Suddenly, the boy wearing a hat bumps into a man wearing a cape with a hood…_

Boy wearing a hat: *stumbles* Ouch!

Man with a hood: *lends a hand to the boy* Are you all right?

Boy wearing a hat: *takes the man's hand to stand up* I think so. I'm sorry about that, mister. *fixes his hat*

Man with a hood: *smiles* The canary shall soon flee towards the south.

Boy wearing a hat: *raises his head* What?

_Suddenly, the man with a hood was no where in sight…_

Boy wearing a hat: *looks around* Mister? "Weird…"

Meanwhile: Alexandria castle…

Garnet: "Will mother listen to me? Even if she does not, I must still try." *puts her hands on her chest and closes her eyes* "Oh, Mother…"

Man with a hood: Do you really believe your mother has not yet gone mad? Thy queen might bring her highness to peril. Do you not feel the same?

Garnet: *turns around* Who's there?!

_To the princess's surprise, no one was there…_

Garnet: *looks around* "Is it just me thinking out loud or…"

_The play for Queen Brahne shall start, and so, from the set up stage in front of the castle, which is an airship from Lindblum named Prima Vista, the cast of the famous Lindblum theatre performers: Tantalus will perform the play. Baku, who will act as King Leo, enters the stage and begins the play…_

Baku: Ladies and Gentlemen and to the beautiful Queen Brahne and to Her Highness, Princess Garnet, we shall present to you a story of Marcus' love for his beloved Cornelia: betrothed by Cornelia's father; King Leo to Prince Schneider. A story of both love and betrayal, *looks at all the audience one by one* Everyone, Tantalus proudly presents to you, "I Want to be Your Canary".

_The audience start to cheer as Baku exists the stage and the play begins, meanwhile in the balcony of the castle where Queen Brahne (sitting in the front of the balcony) and Princess Garnet (sitted behind Queen Brahne to her left) is…_

Brahne: *fans herself* This performance better be good.

Knight in a rusty armor: *salutes* Yes, of course, Your Majesty. They are supposed to be good performers.

Beatrix: *walks towards Queen Brahne and the knight in armor* Why, of course, Steiner.

Steiner: Beatrix.

Beatrix: *salutes* Tantalus is a known group of performers from Lindblum.

Queen Brahne: I see. You two are dismissed, then.

Beatrix: *bows* Yes, Your Majesty. *leaves*

Steiner: *salutes* Yes, Your Majesty. *leaves*

Garnet: *stares at Brahne with a sad look on her face* "I must go soon." *looks behind her* "The play has begun, now is my only chance." *stands up and leaves*

Beatrix: *standing by the door leading outside the balcony* Where are you going, Your Highness?

Garnet: I shall just retire for a moment in my room.

Beatrix: *bows* Understood. I shall inform Her Majesty later on.

Garnet: *nods* Thank you. *leaves*

Beatrix: *looks at Garnet, then, turns to the play*

_Then, Garnet has just finished changing to her new attire from her gown to escape the castle…_

Man with a hood: Are you to leave now, Your Highness?

Garnet: …! *turns around*

_Garnet sees a man wearing a long cape with a hood…_

Garnet: Who are you? Why do you know that I wish to leave?

Man with a hood: My foe targets you.

Garnet: What? Your foe?

Man with a hood: *nods* What do you plan to achieve in going to Lindblum?

Garnet: …!!! How do you know that?! Why do you know that I want to go to Lindblum?!

Man with a hood: It's written all over your face, Your Highness, but fear not. Escaping this place is but a simple feat. Tantalus shall come for you, as well.

Garnet: Tantalus? That group of performers from Lindblum?

Man with a hood: If you wish to go, then, I advise that you do not lower your guard at any time.

Garnet: Why? Who are you?

Man with a hood: You won't understand even if I tell you.

Garnet: Please, tell me!

Man with a hood: Look behind you, they are here.

Garnet: *looks behind her* Who- *looks at the direction of the man with a hood*

_To Garnet's surprise, the man is no where to be found…_

Garnet: He's gone…

_Suddenly, someone knocks at her door and says: "Your highness, we have prepared tea for you. Please, open your door for us."_

Garnet: "He said Tantalus…" *opens the door*

Knight: Here you are, Your Highness. *enters with a set of tea*

Garnet: …You are not a knight here, am I right?

Knight: What?! What are you saying, Your Highness?

Garnet: Answer me.

Knight: *removes his helmet* You're right. I'm from Tantalus, but, we mean you no harm.

Garnet: Then…

Knight: We came here to kidnap you.

Garnet: Kidnap me?!

Knight: Yes.

Garnet: Where will you take me?

Knight: Lindblum.

Garnet: Let's go, then.

Knight: Huh? Uh… Really?

Garnet: Yes, I'm certain. I shall go with you.

Knight: Well…thank you, Your Highness. My name is Blank.

Garnet: Garnet Til Alexandros.

Blank: *puts on his helmet* Let's go.

Garnet: *nods*

_They swiftly leave the castle in order to sneak in the Prima Vista and flee towards Lindblum…_

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

A/N: Whew… It ended too fast, I think…

***: What do you mean "you think"?! It does!

Empyrea: Whatever. *turns to readers* Well? What do you think? I'll see you guys in the next chapter!


End file.
